


《野心》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 他是一位优雅的阴谋家，独断的索爱者。





	《野心》chapter（3）

Ullr是一个令人束手无策的存在。他像个油盐不进的矛盾体，对着谁都是温和而阴森的笑意，明明具有足以与Loki抗衡的天赋，却每次都在关键时刻搞砸一切，将自己塑造成了一个蠢钝却勤勉的模样。

“odinson总管，”Loki当年将所有家具都订得十分高大豪华，Ullr坐在那张巨大的办公桌后，显得格外瘦小，他脖颈上裹着纱布面色苍白，背后却像是有一张网密密麻麻地散布在这间房中，“你去地牢？替我向前祭司问好。”

“Loki不会乐意回复你的。”Thor仿佛重新退回了神坛之上，毫无偏颇地辅佐Ullr成为一个合格的祭司，却从来不会有任何多余逾矩的举动，“一直到明天早晨你都暂时没有行程安排，请好好休息。”

他们都是棋子，Ullr是高天尊的棋子，而Thor被Loki当成了棋子，又何必互相为难。

“你很有耐心，Thor。”巫师塔下的附魔地牢并非传闻中的阴森恐怖，Loki所在的牢房更像是一个被封死的寝房，除了窗户一应俱全，“你每次都来得很准时，对吗？”

“对。”Thor放下了手中的食盒，像Loki还曾是大祭司时一样，用湿巾替他擦净双手，将餐具递到了omega手里，“我现在每隔三个月来见你一次。”

刚开始的那段时间，Thor几乎每天都会来，争吵的话题永远围绕着那枚消失的魂器。他们用尖锐刻薄的言语刺伤对方，这样做的通常是Loki。但omega却又会在发情时软言好语地迷惑alpha，用湿漉漉的身体去求和，然后在Thor如他所愿地满足他之后依旧一字不提魂器的去处。

就像一条毒蛇，你捏起了它的七寸，蛇尾却还纠缠不清地蜷着挂在你身上，换了一头便用另一头继续缠上来，张扬着艳丽而森冷的花纹。

但那是吃着你的血肉养大的毒蛇，你怎么舍得拔掉它的獠牙？

“那这么算来，我被关在这儿也有十多年了。”Loki淡淡笑了一声，他的口枷被解开了，手铐也没有影响他将Thor的那一份中自己喜欢吃的全挑了过来，“下次别再放羊肉了，太腥。”“12年了。”Thor放下刀叉，看向墙上的那面窗帘，在那之后，有一幅不知是谁画上去的天空，讽刺十足，“没多少下次了，Loki。”

“唔。”Loki缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“你果真一点都没有老，这牢房中连一面镜子都没有。”“Loki，魂器呢？”“我老了吗,Thor？”

风马牛不相及的对话，一点一滴地消磨着最后的耐心和温存。Thor叹了一口气， 想要起身离开，他已经习惯性地压抑自己的脾气，但Loki拉住了他。

“今晚留下来吧，”omega的声音很平淡，从胳膊上滑落的袖子，却让他露出了手腕和小臂上用指甲抠出来的伤痕和疤，“我已经靠自己挨过六个热潮期了，你想逼我去勾引狱卒么？”

“你不会，Loki。”“我什么都做得出来，尤其在为了激怒你这件事儿上。”

“比如用铁片在ullr的脖子上开了个口子？”Thor的声音隐隐拔高，在密室中回荡，“你这是在逼高天尊对你动手！”

“你真以为他会心甘情愿地把法杖给你？我也不相信你会让我碰到它！”Loki冷冷地哼笑了一声，甩着宽大的衣袖困兽一般在房间里转了一圈，“12年！我忍了整整12年！我用无数的方法激怒高天尊，但他情愿留着我一命用来折磨，除非我先对ullr下手！”

“他只是一个傀儡，高天尊的禁脔。”Thor将袖口慢慢地从omega骨节分明的手中抽了出来，Loki眼中浮现了尖锐而脆弱的情绪，“Loki，不要伤害无辜的人，这是我的底线。”

“那个我，你的兄弟，伤害过无辜的人吗？”“伤害过。”“那你还爱他吗？”Loki微微歪了头，天真而恶毒地把这个无解的问题砸进了Thor的胸膛中。

“……我还爱你，Loki。”

“聪明的答案。”Loki身上尖锐的刺柔和了一些，却依旧像一条盘在枝头的美丽毒蛇，“帮我把口枷带起来吧，你不会想一直听我说些恼人的话。”“上一次你如此乖顺，是为了偷走我的魂器。”Thor照做了，口枷内部的横杠撑开了Omega的嘴角，让Loki的双颊微微凹陷，“这一次呢？”

Loki眯了眯眼睛，他没法回答，也不打算开口。

Omega动了动被铁链和枷锁勒得通红的手腕，开始轻掠性极强地散发出甜腻而沁人的信息素。Thor侧过头，亲吻了Loki从口枷下露出的皮肤，然后咬住了他脖颈上的动脉。

Loki咕噜了一声，抓过一旁饭盒中的勺子，当作小刀捅向了Thor的腰眼。魁梧的alpha不闪不避，生生地用紧凑的肌肉接下了这一击，然后卡着Omega的脖颈撂倒了他，用他手腕上垂下的铁链绑住了大腿，使Omega不得不呈现出一个门户大开的放荡姿势。

Thor不会故意羞辱他，Loki有些戒备的绷紧了腰部，观察着alpha的举动，这个家伙显然不是真的想和自己好好来上一炮。

“我再给你最后一次机会，”Thor撕开了Loki的衣服，手法鲁莽粗糙地摸遍了他的全身，连脚底都没有放过，这不像是前戏，更像是搜身，“告诉我魂器被你藏在哪里，否则我只能自己动手了。”

Loki绝对在计划着什么，Thor不能再容忍他拿着魂器了。

咬着口枷的Omega意料之中地冷哼了一声，表示自己绝不就范。

Thor没有再多费口舌，Loki从来都不会服从于任何威胁，而Thor便也从来都不作威胁，他说到做到。alpha解开了Omega的口枷，捏着他的下巴让Loki合不拢嘴，然后用两根手指在他的口中每一个角落都搜刮了一遍，连喉咙深处都没有放过。Loki的指甲在Thor的胳膊上抓出了一道血印，被捅得发出了干呕的声音，他有时帮Thor口交深喉时也会这样。

“你他妈是不是......啊！”Loki的嘴一被松开，就毫不停歇地咒骂了起来，而Thor显然不打算放过搜查他身上每一个可能藏下魂器的洞穴，他直到Loki绝对做得出来，Thor永远不会忘记这个混蛋在上一世对他自己有多狠，“操你的！Thor！”

“我不知道你这样还能有快感。”alpha毫不留情地撑开了Omega干涩的阴道，手指蹭过肉壁一捅到底，甚至连生殖腔口都没有放过，Loki痛呼了一声，软肉颤栗着裹紧了入侵者，而Thor依旧不为所动地搅弄深入，直到确定里面没有一丝硬物才退出来，甚至勾出了粘稠的银丝，“魂器不是你能用魔法藏在异维空间的，这些年我搜便了整个巫师塔，除了......你的身体。”

“你没有上过我吗？！”Loki的声音都已经变调了，Thor向来对他百依百顺，此刻却仿佛换了一个人，他意识到自己原来无法操控这个alpha，“我屁股里有没有藏东西，你不知道？！”

“也许我很了解......”Omega修长柔韧的身体让alpha本能地勃起，Thor钢冷的眼神却让Loki起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Thor俯身时，鼓起的裆部不可避免地压到了他的两腿之前，而alpha的手指已经慢慢挤开了Omega的后穴，“但除了这里，不是吗？”

“不.....”Loki本想硬抗下来，但肠道被撑开的感觉让他不得不试图阻止Thor的行为，“我没有藏在那里....哈啊.....呃！”“那在哪儿？”Thor放低了嗓音循循善诱，他打着转地扩张着Omega从未被开拓过的后穴，一个个指节地将手指挤进去，Omega睁大了眼睛咬着唇瞪着他，“放松点......否则我只能用扩张器了。“

“我吞下去了！”Loki尖锐地呜咽了一声，alpha已经把两根手指挤了进去，他已经感觉到自己的前列腺被触碰了，衣袍下的性器隐隐有抬头的趋势，“怎么，你还想剖开我的肚子去拿吗？”

“魂器比你的喉管粗一圈，”Thor动了动被Omega的肠道紧紧包裹的手指，Loki体内的温度比他料想之中的高了一些，也许真的有什么症状在让他持续不断地在发低烧，“你不可能吞下去。”“我能暂时缩小它，哪怕法术失去效应之后它会在我的胃里变回原样......”Loki低低地咳嗽了一声，有些决绝地笑了起来，“只有这样才能躲过附魔地牢的搜身，还有你的，不是吗？”

“你这个疯子......”Thor将巫师的长袍掀到了胸口以上，轻轻按上Loki胃部的皮肤，Omega便痛得嘶了一声，皮下的淤血隐约可见，“你好奇我的兄弟吗？他就算对别人憎恶到极点，也不会用伤害自己来发泄！”

Loki抿了抿嘴，他被Thor的话语伤到了，而alpha却无从辩驳。Thor只想让他别再伤害自己，却和当年紧缚着钢铁嘶吼出的那句话一样，将两人都刺伤得体无完肤。

“总管，”狱卒走了进来，冲散了两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛，“大祭司召您回去。”“我知道了，”Thor看着Loki松怔而自嘲的眼神，突然便觉得烦躁，“什么事？”“传话的侍从没有细说......”狱卒把头低得更低了，Loki当年毒辣的手段在这些年从未被忘记过，而这个被固封了法力的巫师依旧足够强悍，“听说，是找不到那根墨绿色的腰带了......”

“什......”Thor莫名其妙地扭头看着狱卒，Loki却极轻地笑了一声。

“你果然只是在等我死，Thor。”钻了牛角尖的巫师显然已经给Thor套上了不少罪名，“无论是为谁宽衣解带，共枕而眠，对你来说除了我的灵魂，没有什么是不可替代的。”

“够了，Loki。”Thor喝走了狱卒，捂住了omega喋喋不休的嘴，狱卒是高天尊的耳目，他不想让人觉得还能用Loki来挟制自己，“我和Ullr毫无瓜葛，我为之前说的话道歉。”

他终究还是心软了，这条啖肉饮血的毒蛇，也曾用柔软温暖的体温捂热过他的心脏。

“我拒绝原谅。”Omega的睫毛很长，几乎扫上了Thor的鼻尖，Loki固执桀骜地顶撞了回去，却下意识地舔了舔被口枷硌得红肿湿润的嘴角，“你刚刚像对待一个畜牲一样羞辱我。”

“我不可能会有这种想法，Loki。”Thor的眸色深了深，收回了被舔舐的手心，温热的鼻息扑洒在Omega尖翘的鼻尖。“呵，”Omega挑衅地勾了勾唇，势在必得地伸出舌尖舔了一下Thor胡茬粗糙的嘴唇，“难道你刚刚在帮我做前戏么？”

“我们现在的气氛不适合做爱，Loki。”“可你把我弄湿了，”巫师扬起了刁钻的下巴，任谁看见那样的眼神都会觉得自己罪大恶极，“你得把我收拾干净，总管。”

Omega赤裸的脚掌试图踩上alpha鼓起的裤裆，被Thor抄起胳膊整个人拎了起来。缠在脚腕上的铁链一路刺耳沉重地拖过地面，Loki被顶到了墙上，低喘着用腿夹住了alpha紧绷劲瘦的腰杆。

Thor的手指胡乱地在Loki口中搅了几下，Omega灵巧地卷着舌尖舔湿了他，看着alpha弄湿了他的性器，然后将坚硬滚烫的前端抵在了自己的后穴。“嗯！”Loki被撑得几乎跳了起来，绷紧了腰扒拉着Thor的胳膊向上窜，alpha捏住了他的手腕向后退了一步，他便失去了墙上的支点，直直地坐了下去，“哈啊.....呃！谁让你进....啊嗯！后面......”

黑发的Omega像一头小豹子一样嘶叫着拳打脚踢，脚踝却因为alpha的肏弄而颤颤巍巍地哆嗦。Loki说不清被这根巨物肏进肠道是难受还是快感，眼前浮现着一片朦胧的白光，被魂器磨得绞痛阴冷的胃部因为alpha滚烫的心跳和汗液而开始回暖。

“你是个面热心冷的家伙，Loki。”锁链随着两人交合处的撞击而不断晃动，时不时地击打着Thor的小腿，“是不是只有你的血肉是热的......而你的心脏，游离在肉体之外。”“爱让人面目丑陋。”Omega的眼中像是下了一场绵延千年的雷雨，他的小腹被alpha粗壮的性器顶得不断拱起又凹陷，腰侧的肋骨清晰可见，“除了你，没有人觉得我不可理喻。”

“我残忍而美丽，却从来都有血有肉。”  
但紧紧只是因为，爱你。

Loki被Thor丢到了床上，扭着腰躲闪着alpha想要扣住他后臀的手掌，Thor便干脆将铁链缠紧了他的大腿和腰腹，让Omega不得不双腿并拢地翘起屁股。“你嗯......嗯！”Omega夹紧的腿根让他的肠道更加紧致湿热，alpha一捅到底时险些就此泄了出来，粗糙干燥地手掌按压着Omega的小腹，在他被顶得鼓起时正好压了下去，“啊！你混....呃嗯......”

“别再试图激怒高天尊，”Thor咬着Loki通红的耳廓低喃，Omega哑着嗓子断断续续地哼叫，泪眼朦胧地也不知听进去了多少，“一个月后就是每年一度的庆典，我会趁乱劫狱带你走。”

“为什么是今年？”Loki偏了偏脑袋，伸手去抚慰自己因为不断被顶到前列腺而勃起发红的性器，“哈嗯......你觉得你能成功？”“我已经取得了Ullr的信任。”Thor没有鏖战太久，他放任着自己在Omega的体内成结，肠道深处被撑开至毫无褶皱，Loki的呻吟随之高亢了起来，抓着alpha汗湿的金发一顿一顿地呢喃，“这话听得真刺耳......”

Omega自渎的手势不太熟练，多年养尊处优的生活让他连鲜少远足的小腿肌肉都格外修长流畅。Thor一边挺动着腰杆，裹着Loki的手握住了他嫩粉色的性器，摩挲着马眼上下撸动。

“别太快.....啊嗯.....”此刻，只要有人走进地牢便能看见他们的放浪和疯狂，Loki的小腹完全被alpha的精液填满，随着最后加快的抽插而溢出乳白的液体，他射在了Thor的手里，眼前像是蒙上了一片无名的山岚。

“就听话这一次，好吗？”Thor没有逗留太久，他用自己的披风包裹住了Omega，便悄无声息地离开了，只留下落在Loki额头上的一个吻，“让我再救你最后一次。”

Loki艰难地翻了个身，睁开眼看着苍白空荡的牢房顶部。  
我也只背叛你最后这一次，Thor。

带着你最后的余温，走向再无退路的尽头。

“你应该是一个完美的情人。”Ullr张开手，让Thor替他系上腰带，这是总管必须做的事情，象征着政权与宗教的交替和缔结，否则Thor几乎不会触碰到他身上的任何皮肤，“所有的神话典籍中都写着，你象征着火焰，热情和武力，但我见到的，只是一个被情爱束缚着的堕落之神。”

“我的热血依旧沸腾到足以燃尽一切，”Thor的手法十分平稳，他还记得Loki的腰身和弧度，收拢手掌，恰好能覆盖住小腹的尺度，“却已经吝啬于无谓的给予。”“这才是真正的神，不是吗？”Ullr微微仰起脖颈，他回忆着当年那场所谓的叛变，曾经的大祭司黑发染血，却从未低下高昂的头颅，“他们逆天改命，却从不理会犯人的祷告。”

“残忍而慈悲，这就是你，Thor·odinson。”

Ullr托着王冠走向神像时，巫师塔下的地表却开始轻微地震动起来，然后愈演愈烈。Thor的面色肉眼可见地苍白了起来，削瘦单薄的棕发祭祀看了他一眼，让后下意识地望向了高天尊的方向。坐在高位的中年男人笑得杀意毕露，这是Ullr巩固地位的最后一步，Loki却直直地踏碎了他的底线。

无数的士兵和巫师像蚂蚁一般涌向了地牢，Thor的指尖已经燃起了电光，Ullr却抓住了他的手腕。“这是他想要的，odinson。”Ullr望向远处的目光怜悯而敬佩，“别再加长他的痛苦，没有人能拦住Loki，只要他还活着，就一定能得到他想要的。”

面容憔悴的巫师被人押上了祭祀台，他用最后的法力制造了动荡，此刻几乎是奄奄一息地跪坐在高台之上，眼神倔强地望向高天尊。Thor就在他十步之遥的地方，但他连一个回首都没有。

“大祭司，”高天尊轻飘飘的话一字一句地砸在Thor的心脏上，“他是巫师塔的罪人，便由你处置吧。”“嗯。”Ullr依旧是怯怯而温柔的笑容，琥珀色的瞳仁中却再无平日的温度，“那就......就地正法吧。”

话音刚落的那一刻，Ullr的身形鬼魅般一晃，在Thor捉住他之前出现在了Loki的身后，捏住了他的下巴，凝聚着杀招的指尖就点在他的咽喉之处：“您觉得怎么样，前祭祀大人？”“很好。”Loki余光瞥见Thor僵立的身形，两眼带着水雾笑了起来，“这很好。”

“不......”Thor只觉得喉咙仿佛被人扼住了，已经百年没有被请出的法杖从德兰科教堂的最顶端被拿下，Ullr从侍卫的手中结果了它，居然就这样交到了Loki手中。

“死亡，或者自由。”棕发的法师轻轻念起了咒语，法杖上的光轮飞速旋转了起来，而Thor胸口暴起的雷电也终于击上了光轮中心的宝石，“Loki，你比我幸运。”

宝石在雷霆之怒下被击为齑粉，Thor刚想冲向Loki，他便突然痛苦地嘶吼了起来，以腹部为中心爆出了巨大的气流，Thor猝不及防地被冲出很远，祭台周遭茂密苍翠的树叶也被裹挟着卷向苍穹。

在漫天光亮至荒芜的白光中，Thor看见跪坐在高台中央的人渐渐挺直了腰背，他的血肉骨骼被无形的巨力绞碎再重组，黑发的神明缓缓回过头，骷髅的仓皇和皮囊的新生无限交织，然后织就了Thor刻骨铭心的，最初的面容。

穿梭于仙宫的金盔绿袍，利落挺阔的短发，眼廓温柔的眼眸。

而就是那双眼里，带着无比苍老的重逢，向他浅浅的微笑。

“哥哥。”诡计之神缓缓起身，走到他的爱人面前，拥抱了他，“很抱歉，让你看见了这样歇斯底里的我。”“Loki，你回来了......”Thor的嘴唇颤抖着，他想嚎啕大哭一场，而胸腔中挤压的情绪却不屑于以这样肤浅的方式发泄，这不是爱，这也不是恨，他完成了一生的使命，而一切才刚刚开始，“不.....只要你回来......”

“忘记这一切吧，哥哥。我的阴谋，背叛，自私，无耻。”剧烈闪烁的金光之中，Loki的手指点上了Thor的眉心，他终于感受到了法力在自己体内前所未有的充盈，这是神明的力量，还有令人无法承受的回忆，他重获新生，却又一夕苍老，“我们重新开始，而你爱的，至始至终只有我。”

他曾是市侩的妓子，放浪的王后，懦弱的仿生人，斤斤计较的学生......这些似是而非的轮回之人分走了Thor对他的爱，更不符合Loki作为一个神明的美学。

他是一位优雅的阴谋家，独断的索爱者。

Loki决定给Thor最好的一切，热烈明畅的情感，温馨而干净的过往。他的哥哥太累了，变成了一个沉闷而瞻前顾后的流浪者，这不是Loki想要的。

诡计之神施展了他此生最繁复的法术，他将那些晦涩而纷杂的记忆从Thor的脑海中抽离，凝聚成了属于雷霆之神的珠宝，镶嵌在了自己的耳廓上，夜夜聆听铭记。

Thor从未有过如此冗长沉稳的睡眠，当他醒来时，发现自己枕在了Loki的腿上，而他们身处一条巨大河流的中央，小舟摇摇晃晃地载着他们向远处飘去。

“......Loki？”“你醒了？”神明的爱人低头，年轻而温润的唇瓣亲吻着神明带着细纹的额头，“你睡得像个孩子，brother。”“我以为你......我是不是忘记了什么？”

那些爱恨痛楚，仿佛隔岸观火般成了虚无的过往，胸膛上的伤痕犹在，却已经再难道明是为谁而伤。

“你忘记了一段很长的故事，”Loki抚摸着Thor的胡须，水流的声音淌过耳侧，谎言之神的话语在此刻无比清晰而真实，“关于我如何爱你。”

用我冗长而短暂的余生，编制足以迷惑神明的伊甸迷梦。

“我们再也不会分离了，brother。”


End file.
